Ever more functionality and technology are being integrated into modern electronic devices, such as smart phones. Sometimes, additional hardware may need to be added to the electronic device in order to provide new functionality. For example, additional 5G antennas will be required to support 5G technologies in a modern electronic device and to co-exist with existing hardware, such as 2G-4G antennas. The term “5G” stands for fifth generation wireless telecommunications technologies, and the term “2G-4G” means the second to the fourth generation wireless telecommunications technologies.
There is, however, very limited available space in the electronic device for placing additional antennas. Additionally, placement of the additional 5G antennas in the electronic device is limited by the placement of the existing 2G-4G antennas, which are generally placed on the top and bottom portions of the PCB board of the electronic devices. For example, in order to achieve desired performance, 5G antennas are generally not placed on top of the existing 2G-4G antennas without any space between the 5G antennas and the 2G-4G antennas.
As well, 5G frequency bands in different countries may range from 3 GHz to 5 GHz. Therefore, it is desirable to provide additional antennas in an electronic device that covers these potential 5G frequency bands.